La Canción
by Vedra77
Summary: UNA LOCURA DE MI MENTE TRAS VER UNA MARATÓN DE PELICULAS DE TERROR. Voldemort pasea por Malfoy Manior, hasta que descubre una puerta que nunca había visto. Personajes: Voldemort, y un Draco loco y borracho.


**Titulo: La Cancion**

**Personajes Principales: Lord Voldemort y un Draco Malfoy loco y borracho.**

**Aclaraciones: Ubicado en el libro "Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte", horas despues de la muerte de Charity Burbage**

**Resumen: Voldemort desea estar solo. Mientras piensa el mejor plan para tomar Hogwarts, entra en un salón que nunca antes había visto en la Mansion Malfoy. Allí, se topa cara a cara con Draco Malfoy... o lo que queda de el.**

...

One Shot:

3ªPers. PoV

Una imponente figura recorria los pasillos eternos y sombríos de Malfoy Manior. Todos debían de estar durmiendo. Si, los leales mortífagos se encontraban, en ese momento, predispuestos a cualquier ataque.

Pero el no dormía. Algo le desvelaba el sueño. Dejando a Naginni en su habitación, se sumío en un siniestro estado reflexivo, buscando y pensando estrategias y planes para tomar el último bastion de la resistencia: Hogwarts.

Con Dumbledore muerto, el mundo estaba a sus pies. Sabía que, antes de conquistarlo todo, debía matar a Harry Potter, pero un extraño presentimiento le convencia de que el niño-que-vivió iria ante el. Y al fin podría matarlo, eliminando así todo impedimento de llegar al poder.

Las pinturas huían de su presencia. ¿Cómo no hacerlo, si su presencia infundía un miedo peor que la misma muerte?

Ah, la muerte. Con solo nombrarla, un gusto amargo le venía a la boca. Pero no debía preocuparse. Lord Voldemort era inmortal.

Embozó una pequeña sonrisa maligna, y siguó caminando. Fue entonces cuando se topó con esa puerta.

Esa puerta que le acarrearía varias pesadillas, para dejarlo con un extraño nudo en la garganta, hasta el día en que Potter por fin vencería.

Tenía talladas unas extrañas runas, y el dibujo de un carnero. Si, un símbolo diabólico.

La abrió, curioso. Nunca antes la había visto, ni Lucius le había hablado de ella. Se suponía que este debía decirle cada lugar, rincón y habitación de la antigua mansión. Pero, al parecer, esa habia sido la excepción.

Contemplo unas escaleras sucias, que acababan con otra puerta, de la cual se colaba una extraña luz rojiza. Luz que delataba fuego.

Voldemort la subió, sintiendose extraño. Hace años no sentía esa sensancion, como de estar siendo perseguido. La abrió, con su mejor máscara de frialdad, y oculto bien su sorpresa al ver a Draco Malfoy, sentado en un polvoriento sillón, observando al fuego hipnotizado.

A sus pies había una botella de wishky vacía, mientras que sobre una mesa carcomida por el tiempo, podía verse otra a medio tomar. El rubio, que aun no se percataba de su presencia, tenía un vaso en la mano, cargado de aquel líquido azul.

El Señor Tenebroso apartó su vista de esa escena, que le provocaba un pequeño escalofrío, y recorrió el lugar. Podía sentir el aroma a humedad, sangre y... muerte.

Si, aroma a muerte. Pero no el aroma de sus víctimas, que el disfrutaba torturando. Era un aroma distinto. Un aroma que no auguraba nada bueno.

Volvió a observar al muchacho. No tenia mas de 17 años, y ya era un mortífago.

El no era partidario de colocar niños mimados en su ejercito, al contrario de Bellatrix, pero su caso habia sido especial. La mejor forma de castigar a Lucius Malfoy por todos sus errores.

Al final de todo, no lo había matado. Lo hubiera hecho, pero en perspectiva de que habia cumplido, al menos, la mitad de su misión, le perdonó la vida. Aunque lo torturo bastante.

Despues de su castigo, no había vuelto a ser el mismo.

Era consciente de que los Black eran bastante propensos a padecer trastornos mentales, asi que seguramente el chico había quedado bipolar, ezquizofrenico o algo asi tras la tortura.

Igualmente no se arrepentía, por el momento.

Un murmullo empezó a escucharse. Lejano, pero cercano. Draco había empezado a cantar algo. Canción de borracho, seguramente.

Pero esta era diferente.

-_Débil mortal no te asuste / mi oscuridad ni mi nombre; /en mi seno encuentra el hombre / un término a su pesar. / Yo, compasiva, te ofrezco / lejos del mundo un asilo, / donde a mi sombra tranquilo / para siempre duerma en paz_.- canturreaba por lo bajo. Voldemort retrocedió un paso. Esa canción la había escuchado una vez.

Su mente regresó a aquel orfanato. Ese día donde había muerto una chica. Se había suicidado, a los días de llegar.

Si. Esa era la canción que había escuchado.

Recordarlo todo era como sumergirse en una extraña pesadilla.

Ver como retiraban el cadáver de la niña, y ver a una anciana en la esquina, vestida de negro y con las cuencas de los ojos vacías, entonando esa canción.

-_Isla yo soy del reposo / en medio el mar de la vida, / y el marinero allí olvida / la tormenta que pasó; / allí convidan al sueño / aguas puras sin murmullo, / allí se duerme al arrullo / de una brisa sin rumor_. -

Cada vez alzaba mas la voz. Y cantaba sin desafinar. Con una voz celestial y macabra al mismo tiempo.

Un nuevo escalofrío recorrió al Mago Tenebroso. Retrocedió otro par de pasos mas, sin apartar la vista del muchacho rubio que cantaba, con una mirada vacía y lejana perdida en el fuego, que crepitaba con fuerza.

-_Soy melancólico sauce / que su ramaje doliente / inclina sobre la frente / que arrugara el padecer, / y aduerme al hombre, y sus sienes / con fresco jugo rocía / mientras el ala sombría / bate el olvido sobre él. _- El tono con el que cantaba cambió a uno mucho mas triste y taciturno. Ya, el canto llenaba la habitación, iluminada por el fuego... y llenaba su mente, provocandole escalofríos.

El aroma a muerte se hizo mas intenso. Podía sentir como llenaba sus fosas nasales como el mas horrible perfume.

-_Soy la virgen misteriosa / de los últimos amores, / y ofrezco un lecho de flores, / sin espina ni dolor, / y amante doy mi cariño / sin vanidad ni falsía; / no doy placer ni alegría, / más es eterno mi amor. / En mi la ciencia enmudece, / en mi concluye la duda / y árida, clara, desnuda, / enseño yo la verdad; / y de la vida y la muerte / al sabio muestro el arcano / cuando al fin abre mi mano / la puerta a la eternidad_.-

El ambiente se saturaba. Draco Malfoy, por mas apariencia angelical que tuviera, parecía un demonio. Su mirada perdida en el fuego, reflejando el rojizo reflejo de este, generaba en Voldemort cierto nerviosismo. La piel pálida del chico no ayudaba. Parecía un inferi.

-_Ven y tu ardiente cabeza / entre mis manos reposa; / tu sueño, madre amorosa; / eterno regalaré; / ven y yace para siempre / en blanca cama mullida, / donde el silencio convida / al reposo y al no ser. / Deja que inquieten al hombre / que loco al mundo se lanza; / mentiras de la esperanza, / recuerdos del bien que huyó; / mentiras son sus amores, / mentiras son sus victorias, / y son mentiras sus glorias, /y mentira su ilusión_.-

Quería irse.

La voz del joven Malfoy retumbaba en sus oidos, paralisandole, susurrandole la verdad a su subconciente. No, no queria aceptarlo. El no iba a morir nunca. El era eterno. Sus victorias eran bien reales, su poder un hecho comprobado. Nunca iba a sentir ese sueño eterno que tanto alababa la canción. ¿Y Malfoy? Que se preparara para morir.

Alzó su varita, listo para lanzarle la maldición asesina. Pero lo que vió le dejó helado.

Al lado de Malfoy, estaba esa anciana. La anciana vestida de negro, mirándole con las cuencas vacías. Sonriendole siniestramente... y cantando con Draco Malfoy.

-_Cierre mi mano piadosa / tus ojos al blanco sueño, / y empape suave beleño / tus lágrimas de dolor. / Yo calmaré tu quebranto / y tus dolientes gemidos, / apagando los latidos / de tu herido corazón. / Cierre mi mano piadosa / tus ojos al blanco sueño, / y empape suave beleño / tus lágrimas de dolor. / Yo calmaré tu quebranto / y tus dolientes gemidos, / apagando los latidos / de tu herido corazón_. (1)-

Apenas terminó de cantar, Malfoy clavó su mirada en el, tal cual como la anciana. Esta sonreía, pero Malfoy... reía.

Su risa no se asemejaba en nada al canto.

La cancion había sido melancólica, triste, oscura.

Su risa, feroz, demente, burlona.

Se estaba riendo como un loco ezquizofrenico.

Se reía de el cual la muerte ante el caballero.

Le advertía que su fin estaba cerca, por mas que se negase a creerlo.

-"_En un cofre de madera, / marcado con un diablo por fuera, / unos sacerdotes fueron a encontrar, / una caja musical. / Una bella melodía, / era la que de ahi salia, / sin saber que pasaría, / quien la escuchaba moría. / La cancion de la muerte_" (2) - recitó el rubio, y volvió a reirse de manera maniaca y convulsiva.

Voldemort salió de ahí, aterrado.

Debía ser una pesadilla.

Cuando se alejó lo suficiente, se volvió para asegurarse de que no había sido real.

La puerta ya no estaba.

Suspiró nervioso. Si, solo había sido una mala jugada de su imaginación. Pero todo había sido tan real...

Volvió junto a su Naginni, sin percatarse de que, por el pasillo, un joven rubio caminaba tambaleante por el alcohol, con el rostro iluminado por su sonrisa demente y febril. A su lado, la muerte le sonreía.

**NOTAS DE AUTORA:**

**1- La canción que canta Draco es en realidad una poesía de José de Espronceda.**

**2- Lo que recita al final, es una estrofa de "La Canción de la Muerte" de Sekta Core!.**


End file.
